<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down the Rabbit Hole by Draycarla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673437">Down the Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla'>Draycarla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Exhibitionism, Fear of Discovery, Implied Shiro/other characters, Kabeshiri, Light Bruising, M/M, Not enough but eh, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Iverson now single, Shiro's heard rumours about his mentor he's had a huge thing for for god knows how long. With some sexual trade-offs with an ex-boyfriend, he's hoping to find Iverson in the senior staff's bathroom. Just, he's not an officer yet, so Shiro has to keep his cover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iverson/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Shiro Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down the Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! First piece of Bottom Shiro week! All these pieces will be stand-alone and follow a longer narrative, just as a heads up, but I' doing multiple prompts for the bingo cards! First up: Iverson/Shiro!</p><p>Tropes: Pre-kerb, Fear of getting caught, Dubious consent, kabeshiri, semi-public sex/exhibitionism.</p><p>Tag clarity: non-con elements added because Iverson has not consented to sleeping with Shiro and I would like to make that abundantly clear. However the piece is at best EXCEEDINGLY dubious for the most part. With any holes in any walls, you don't know who you're fucking or getting blown by. Shiro is 17 for the record too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>A lot of the cadets heard rumours of what the officers did in the senior staff bathroom in the old server building, but Shiro could finally confirm what was false or true. All it took was sucking off the officer he broke up with three months' ago for a few weeks, and letting him take a few photos, to get in. First, there was no glory hole, but there </span>
  <span>
    <em>was</em>
  </span>
  <span> a hole in the wall, and that was where he was with his ass out on display. It joined into a janitors closet, and the surface he laid on was pretty comfortable all things considered. Shiro felt the guy – who sounded like his astrophysics professor – groan as he came, giving Shiro's ass another firm spank as he milked himself for what he was worth. Good as it was, Shiro was desperate to see if </span>
  <span>
    <em>one</em>
  </span>
  <span> person turned up; the person he'd spent too many nights thinking about. With a final smack on the ass and some lewd comment, the guy left Shiro to it, come tracking the length of his thighs, irritating the dried stains from earlier.<br/></span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>It was maybe half an hour later that Shiro heard the creak of the bathroom door and a sharp whistle. Shiro strained his ears as the footfalls approached, gripping the towel on the surface tighter. As enticingly as he could, he wiggled his hips.<br/>“Desperate for more, huh?” Shiro knew that gruff voice anywhere, but had to clap his hands over his mouth before he answered, before he gave himself away. Instead he wiggled once more. He felt calloused hands plant against his small of his back and smooth down over the curve of his ass. Shiro yelped at the sharp spank against each cheek in turn. His face burned as he felt fingers pry his cheeks apart, how Iverson stretched the skin with a little chuckle.<br/>“Shoulda come earlier,” Iverson muttered, “would've been good to start you off.” Shiro </span>
  <span>
    <em>really </em>
  </span>
  <span>didn't mind as he pressed himself as much as possible against Iverson's groin. Another spank and a chuckle. Shiro's ass was starting to sting, but it felt just a </span>
  <span>
    <em>bit</em>
  </span>
  <span> good. Then he heard it; the sound of a zipper. <br/>“Someone's </span>
  <span>
    <em>still</em>
  </span>
  <span> eager? Don't worry,” Iverson grabbed his hip in one hand, and then Shiro felt it a few seconds later, “I'll fuck that desperate ass of yours.” Shiro let the moan roll of his tongue as he bucked against the slick head brushing up and down against his taint. If he could catch Iverson, Shiro would push himself down with how desperately he wanted this.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>When Iverson pushed himself in with a grunt, Shiro bit down on the towel hard. Just like his fuck-buddy outside of the Garrison, Iverson filled him in just the right way. His eyes watered in sheer pleasure as the slick heat sunk down into him, Shiro relaxing out with a muffled moan as he felt the head kiss against his prostate, and felt that little spark from those sensitive nerves course through his body. <br/>“Would've thought ya'd be tired,” Iverson kneaded his ass cheeks again, “but here you are, pulling me in. Someone's a cock slut, huh?” If Shiro could answer, he'd not deny it at all. He clenched his ass instead, rocking back against the length. A sharp spank again, and then Iverson gripped his hips with a pleased grunt as he pulled back, then snapped his hips forward. Shiro wondered if this was how Iverson used to fuck his wife before she left him. If so, she was an idiot.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Shiro's thighs shook as he tried to keep himself stable, but every single thrust threatened his legs to give out. Between his muffled cries into the towel so wet with his own saliva, Shiro was aware of Iverson panting behind him, of those nails threatening to leave marks and bruises against his skin. Shiro couldn't believe his luck as he melted into the towel, blissfully relaxed as every single strike hit its intended target. A muffled “fuck” escaped his lips, and there was another chuckle behind him.<br/>“Wondered when I'd get a word outta ya.” It was then Iverson's hand left his hip, and after a brief pause, Shiro realised why when his leg was hoisted up. As best he could, he snagged Iverson around the hip or waist, feeling the firm material of his uniform. Shiro shuddered, then whimpered, as Iverson started back up again. Those erratic and frantic thrusts now nothing but slow, deep, and penetrating. Either he was tired or enjoying himself.<br/>“Good boy.” Iverson's sex-rough voice rang in his ears. Shiro was certain it was the latter. </span>
  <span>
    <em>I'll be a good boy for you</em>
  </span>
  <span>, was what he wanted to say.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>When Iverson's hand groped and found his cock, Shiro arched his body as best as possible to give him better access. No one had relieved him over the last few hours so much as he'd been at breaking point a few times. With each squelchy thrust back in to Shiro's burning entrance, Iverson gave his cock two firm pumps, thumb teasing the droplets of precome around the head in. Shiro was lost to Iverson's words as his eyes rolled back and he just took every thrust and jerk, brain unable to process any longer.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The guy under him came with little to no work. Iverson helped milk him, watching the mess hit the tiles below in thick ribbons as he leaned over. The rules here was that it stayed anonymous, but whoever this officer was, Iverson wouldn't mind again. He bit his lip hard as he planted his forearm against the wall, moaning as he came for the first time since his wife left. He'd never had the interest originally of this place, but for a quick fix after a long day, no strings, no anything, it'd been good. As Iverson pulled out, he eased the remaining spurts out against the gaping and twitching hole. Wiping his cock against the pale skin, he quickly packed himself away back into his trousers. <br/>“You were fun,” he spanked that ass with a good few hand-print bruises by this point, “I know it's usually once a week, but this weekend, meet me here after the cadets are in the barracks at twenty-three hundred hours.”<br/>“Understood, Commander.” The voice replied. Iverson blinked, then again. That...no, that couldn't be right.<br/>“Can you repeat that, Officer?” Iverson tentatively asked. There was a pause, a long one.<br/>“Understood, sir. Sorry.” It was in that moment that Iverson's chest locked up. Between the gap, he peered through the hole to see a hazy pair of grey eyes blearily looking back at him, face like the cat that got the cream.<br/>“Shirogane, what the </span>
  <span>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </span>
  <span> are you doing here?” Iverson brought his hand to his mouth in the realisation he'd just fucked not only a cadet, but his </span>
  <span>
    <em>student</em>
  </span>
  <span>. Shirogane didn't seem to register the question, instead poorly hiding his face in the towel with a small laugh.<br/>“Is this weekend a date then, sir?” Iverson swallowed at how Shiro peeked back at him. “That was good. Real. Good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>